Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infusion pumps, and more particularly, relates to portable infusion pumps with smart capabilities for providing fluids to patients in need of therapeutic treatments.
Description of the Related Art
Infusion pumps are medical devices that provide delivery of measured amounts of infusates, which are fluids such as medicine or nutrients, to a patient. Infusion pumps allow for delivery of precise volumes of fluids, including very small volumes, at precise intervals or rates. Infusion pumps currently on the market have programmable interfaces that allow for customizable therapeutic treatment regimens. Existing devices can store and retrieve drug libraries and have safeguards capable of preventing gross programming errors if ineffective or life-threatening infusion parameters are attempted for a particular drug. Existing infusion pumps may also connect to the electronic medical records system of the care facility in which they operate.
However, the complexity of a typical infusion pump can make it difficult to use. Infusion pumps can be difficult to set up, to program, and to operate. For this reason, they generally require trained medical personnel to operate. Existing pumps also tend to be large and bulky, restricting the ability for a patient to leave a treatment area while continuing to receive care or from moving within a treatment area.